heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 film, Jurassic World. He serves as the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. During the film, he convinced Masrani to hunt the Indominus rex with a helicopter. However, he sent Masrani's instructor home, and therefore, he is the one behind Masrani's accident and death. He was portrayed by the famous actor, Vincent D'Onofrio, who also played the Kingpin in Marvel Cinematic Universe and Edgar the Bug in Men in Black. In The Movie Past Rescuing a Wolf Pup As he young man, he rescued a wolf pup and nursed it back to health. One night, his wife attacked him with a steak knife, and the wolf protected him by biting off a piece of her arm. He never had it put down, because they shared a great bond. Working for InGen Working for InGen, Commander Vic Hoskins came with a delusional idea, to breed military dinosaurs through Henry Wu. He worked in cooperation with Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Cooperation. He intended to sell his ideas to military companies all over the world, careless of harm he intended to make. Jurassic World Right at the beginning of the film Jurassic World, an employee fell into the raptors cage forcing Owen to come rescue him by using psychological connection to order the raptors to stand down. Hoskins was impressed so he talked to Owen about his plan to use prehistoric instincts to make the raptors fight wars for him, so he can sell their skills for money. Owen stated he fears he can only interact with raptors, not control them and kindly dismissed Hoskins' request. He later seized the opportunity to kill Masrani, when his helicopter instructor was absent, thus sending him on his helicopter to hunt the first Indominus rex ever created, and getting him killed. He then took control of Masrani's company, and claimed responsibility for the park and it's animals, as he intended. He relieved all workers, and hired a new team on the ground, thus converting InGen to Masrani Global Corporation. Then, he sent a helicopter with his soldiers on a "mission" to bomb the Pteranodons. However, his workers allowed one of them to enter the park by leaving the gate open. It appears that this was all part of Hoskins' plan to cause panic and evacuation of the visitors. He then would be in a position to field test his dinosaurs. Claire and Owen then argue with him about it, but he insists that it is going to happen with or without them. Hunting the Indominus rex Then, he sends the soldiers and the raptors to hunt and enslave the Indominus, as he records the battle on a camera from his office's security camera. However, the Indominus rex influences the raptors, and many of his soldiers get killed during that incident. He then tricks Henry Wu into leaving the park with the assets, thus taking control of the lab. Death Afterwards, he reveals his plan to Owen, Claire and the children. He tells them that the company needs a future, and he plans to create a smaller version of an Indominus rex, deadlier, faster and smaller. He remarks that it will be one of his strongest living weapons. Surprisingly, before Hoskins could do anything more, Delta, a raptor that has escaped earlier, manages to enter the lab, and she gives chase to everyone in the area. Hoskins is cornered by the raptor, and he tries to convince Delta that they are on the same side. The raptor is intent on attacking Hoskins due to being brainwashed by the Indominus rex, and because Delta hated Hoskins since their first meet and theirs others interactions in the movie, and takes no notice of Hoskins's pleas for mercy and kills him. LEGO Jurassic World Game In LEGO Jurassic World, he also serves as one of the main antagonists for the Jurassic World sequence, where his role is more or less same. However, his fate was quite different due to the game being in a more lighthearted manner. Here, when Owen, Claire and her nephews runaway, Echo (taking over for Delta) mauled Hoskins. It is revealed that instead of torn to death, Hoskins was merely rearranged into a merman mutant with crab pincer-like arms. However, a soldier later claims that he didn't make it. This may be because the soldier is just copying the line which he said in the film or Hoskins just didn't make it to the helicopter in time after what Echo did to him. Personality Vic Hoskins is a very arrogant, villainous, and manipulative braggart who took advantage of the catastrophe to steal hybrid embryos for military use and to test the capabilities of the two Indominus rexes and Velociraptors as weapons of war. Hoskins does not care about how many lives are lost, as long as he gets what he wants. Ironically, his arrogance also blinds him from reality where the said catastrophes would be too much for him to gain advantage with, especially when he never predicted that Delta, who was being manipulated by the I. rex, turned out catching him up by the time his evil plans were exposed by the protagonist before she killed him. Hoskins believed that war was what bred greatness, showing a condescending view of tech staff. He also has a fondness for bloodthirsty, dangerous animals, and how to control them, which also led to his death. In direct contrast with his warped worldview and social Darwinist ideals, Hoskins retained an affably, calm, and cheerful personality, even in the face of his enemies. Trivia * It is implied that Hoskins may have very well been an abusive husband, given that his wife attacked him with a steak knife (possibly out of anger or self-defense), which caused his wolf pet to attack her. * Vic Hoskins may have been hired by Dodgson as an act of revenge, and then recruited Henry Wu, who then became a traitor. * InGen Security Division serve as paramilitary in Isla Nublar, for the case of a dinosaur going wild. However, Hoskins was manipulative and careless, using the military to develop dinosaurs as weapons of mass destruction. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Cheaters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters